


undisclosed.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm so sorry but not sorry, M/M, oh god what am i DOING, spoilers for end of game, spoilers for good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their journey, a random encounter with old companions ends up revealing one or two interesting things about both Jowy and Flik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undisclosed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is random as fuck. I was in a mood, and this rare pair happened. End of.

 

The strangest part of what happened was, none of it had been intended.

Flik and Viktor had stumbled upon the trio one night during their travels, and they’d all ended up drinking together. While recalling old times, Jowy found himself staring a little too often at Flik. The man had grown even more handsome than when he had first met him. The war had proven to confirm Jowy’s attraction to men over women, and his feelings for Riou were still present but with so many mixed signals it was always hard to tell if something was really there or not.

Still, Jowy was fascinated with how Flik sipped his beer and the way his laugh seemed to light up the entire room.

Grabbing his own drink, he finished it off before feeling a hand along his back.

“So how have you been? I know we haven’t spoken in a while given well, everything that happened.”

Jowy felt hot from Flik’s touch. “Uh..I’ve been good, better now. What about you? Is Viktor dragging you into more trouble?”

There was a rumble of a retort at that question from Viktor before he started laughing again from something Riou had said to him.

“Of course. He never changes.” Flik cringed some despite his smile, clearly trying not to remember the latest _good idea_ Viktor had come up with. “I might go outside for a little bit, do you want to come along?”

Jowy found himself agreeing without thinking further on the matter.

They walked along the cobblestone path from the tavern, moving past a few buildings that were the general shops in the area.

Flik eventually stopped near the inn at the other side of the small town.

Initially they stood there exchanging idle conversation. It wasn’t until Jowy felt Flik’s eyes on him in an almost intense way that he worked up the courage to make his own move.

“So...I heard about the teacher Flik incident.”

Jowy wasn’t even sure why he thought to bring up the topic. Maybe it was something he’d thought about a few too many times since Nanami had relayed the story to them during their travels. Maybe he’d thought about Riou or Flik just as much at night when he was alone and too frustrated. _Maybe._

Flik sighed, still clearly open to going into the matter though. “That’s one thing I can’t seem to escape from.”

“Nanami talks about it a lot. I can tell it makes her really happy when she does.”

“Well I guess I’m okay with it then if that’s the case.” Flik said despite rubbing the back of his neck and trying to quell the slight rise of grimace at the memory.

“It might be weird for me to say this part, but sometimes she said that she called you _‘daddy’_ Flik to tease you too.” Jowy tried not to laugh as he gave this new bit of information to the other. “I think that was more when she had a drink or two at the tavern though..”

Flik covered his face with his hands for a moment. “She did. Yeah Nanami sure enjoyed getting _all_ that she could out of that trip.”

Jowy snorted. “Yeah she has a bad habit of keeping a joke going for as long as she can. Although...” He paused, looking over a Flik with a curious gaze. “...I’d be interested in seeing how you had reacted when she first said it.”

Taking a step forward, eyes averted to the ground for a moment, he lifted his head again to look at Flik dead on.

Jowy parted his lips, embracing the surge of adrenaline that hit him in that moment. “Daddy...” He said the word simply, nothing else being heard for a moment as the night air stirred a small gust of wind around them.

Flik stared at Jowy in a way that was trying to read him, until finally he spoke.

“I’m not sure that you would elicit the same reaction that she did.”

“Oh? Why not...?” Jowy wasn’t unnerved despite the way his heart beat had picked up slightly. This was...crossing a line for sure.

He still couldn’t stop himself, not when he was finally alone with Flik who was so attractive it was almost unfair.

“Because it’d be a little more dangerous for you to say it.”

“Why?”

Flik flicked his gaze over to the inn. “Maybe we should go inside.”

He took a step towards the building in a way that was a silent invitation for Jowy.

At first he wasn’t sure if the younger man would follow until he heard footsteps echoing behind of him as he pushed open the door.

The thinly veiled line was blurred the moment they had ended up truly alone together. Flik kissed Jowy hard, both grabbing and tugging at one another’s clothes to press closer together. A need drove them, one that had to dealt with or else they would constantly wonder how it might’ve felt to experience such a thing.

“ _Daddy_...” Jowy whimpered, face buried against the sheets.

Any sense of shame had disappeared, especially at feeling Flik’s hand running along his back to grip into long locks of sandy-blond hair. He dragged Jowy’s head back, muttering hotly over his neck and up to his ear.

“Is this what you want?” Flik rolled his hips forward, his cock slipping between the clefs of Jowy’s ass to rub in just the right way which had Jowy arching his back into the touch.

“Y-yes...yes please..” Jowy choked out in need, gasping at the sudden feeling of Flik grabbing his hips and starting to slowly press into him.

The rawness of the moment had Flik losing any restraint fast, his fingers grabbing onto Jowy in ways that would leave marks which in some way he wanted. He wanted Jowy to see himself and remember the way Flik had touched him and had him pleading just like this.

“God...feels so good...” It was completely wrong and sinful in it’s own ways, but he still couldn’t bring himself to stop from crying out for more. Jowy pushed back against Flik’s thrusts, feeling and loving the way all of his cock pressed against that spot and nearly had him sobbing.

“Yeah..just like that..” Flik groaned out, biting roughly along Jowy’s pale neck suddenly which made the younger man mewl Flik’s name.

His ass was so _tight_ , clenching in **_just_ ** the right way around Flik’s cock. It had him panting up to Jowy’s ear, whispering to him how he was such a good boy, the drawn out groans where he called him _‘baby’_ had Jowy whimpering as his cock throbbed with pre-cum dribbling out of the tip and down onto the sheets.

Jowy shuddered, his body trembling with release as his cock shot streams of cum over the sheets, some hitting his chest and stomach from how Flik still fucked him. The tip of that cock hitting just the right spot had him crying out, his voice cracking as he could feel Flik’s cum spilling inside of him.

Flik still kept his grip in Jowy’s hair, loosening the touch just enough to guide his head in for a slow, lingering kiss. Jowy easily leaned into it, his body melding more into Flik’s in a way that showed he was willing to do whatever was asked of him.

“Maybe..we should stick with you guys for a while..” Flik suggested, his hands gliding up Jowy’s slim body to hug him close from behind.

“It’s probably best..you have to keep an eye on me after all...right?”

The hint of a challenge that laid in Jowy’s voice was enough to convince Flik.

Jowy uttered that forbidden word over Flik’s lips which only tempted him back into that role once again.

_~ fin._


End file.
